


Vid: Ho Hey

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fanvids, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: I've been trying to do it rightI've been living a lonely life- Ho Hey, by The Lumineers





	Vid: Ho Hey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, because the song gripped me in my continuing Jace/Jalec feels... :)

**Music** : Ho Hey, by The Lumineers (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvCBSSwgtg4))

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_hohey.zip) (66mb, .mp4 + .srt) | [Peertube](https://peertube.social/videos/watch/ce79ad95-0d7f-4337-b167-445c0ae75e34)

 **Voiceover** :  
Alec: You were never a stray.

Jace: I'm Jace.  
A: Alec.

A: I'll be by your side the whole time.

J: Alec and I - we can't be broken.


End file.
